


Bitter Sweet

by 1000yearsdungeon



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom
Genre: Bubbline, Candy Kingdom, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, i can't write smut so I hope you can deal with cuddles, so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000yearsdungeon/pseuds/1000yearsdungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bitter sweet story of how the ruler of the Candy Kingdom fell for the supposed "threat" to her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet

It was dark and the crisp air latched onto very living thing, chilling it from the inside out. It was impossible to see through the thick black darkness of the night. The only light to guide the way were the faded stars scattered perfectly across the inky sky. It was as if they were positioned by the greatest artist to have ever lived.  
It was silent. The only sounds were the thin blades of deep green grass being demolished beneath subtle footsteps.  
The footsteps crept closer and closer to the eerie cave which was said to be inhabited by Satan himself. It was all just a myth of course. An old wives tale to keep their children from wandering off.  
Something, or perhaps someone slipped out beneath a torch mounted by the entrance, illuminating a sign which simply read "DANGER. KEEP OUT". It was a lanky, black figure with a stance that showed they had a purpose, a mission. The only thing visible were thin, glittering, pink eyes. They were focused on something. The slits stared beyond the cave. It became apparent that there was something there when the shadow began to slither forward.  
There were silent tapping noises coming from deep within the cave. The silhouette advanced into the underground chamber. It seemed to be travelling for atleast 10 minutes before an opening became visible at the far end of the cave.  
The closer the figure got to the exit, the more a dark shape began to form. It soon became clear what it was. It was a dainty, little, purple house situated by the bank of a small river. The rhythmic pattern of taps hadn't faded, instead they were loud and clear. The source appeared to be coming from the cave ceiling. But as the eyes scanned up the visibly occupied home, they suddenly stopped. There were no emotion in the eyes anymore. They were fixated on the silhouette of a girl plunging pebbles into a stygian dark. The woman's head creaked around, revealing two slits of scarlet red. She couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen. Their eyes made contact but neither looked away, even when the woman began to emerge from the roof of the house.  
They were soon standing face to face. The figure with the glittering eyes slowly removed the hood of a deep purple cloak, revealing the face of a girl who couldn't be much younger than the girl standing in front of her.  
"Marceline." She trembled.  
"Bonnie." The other whispered back with a slight smirk etched upon her face.


End file.
